


Eu e Seus Outros "EUs"

by BiancaGomes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Fights, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Love/Hate, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaGomes/pseuds/BiancaGomes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape é obrigado a passar muito tempo com Black, graças ao seu trabalho como espião, e isso seria insuportável se não fosse o fato de que durante a maior parte deste tempo ele não estivesse em forma de cão.<br/>Tonks guarda segredos sombrios, Lupin quer proteger as pessoas que ama e quer ser amado de volta, Dumbledore é um bastardo aproveitador como sempre e Harry e Draco são mais íntimos do que deixam transparecer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

Por dentro da floresta proibida uma figura preta e encapuzada se movia com rapidez, passos precisos e silenciosos faziam com que ela facilmente fosse confundida com apenas mais uma das sombras que os  animais criam a luz da lua, apenas uma ilusão criada pelo desconhecido. Mas para a sorte, e  presunção, de Sirius em sua forma canina ele poderia facilmente rastrear tal sombra. Principalmente se ela continuasse a exalar tal odor de livros velhos e mofo.

De dentro de seu esconderijo em baixo de uma grande árvore ele observou mais um pouco, até se divertindo com a forma que a sombra se movia, como se tivesse um destino, como se não estivesse esperando a sua boa vontade de guiá-lo.

Grunhiu  baixo, quase um risada  de desdém, como se um cão pudesse fazer tal  ato, e esperou pois mesmo que baixo sabia que tinha sido escutado, esperou e observou a figura sombria se aproximar, e assim que estava se enfrentando, olhos negros e olhos marrons ,  sa iu  de seu esconderijo e se virou.

Andava com passos rápidos, que para um cão gigante não é difícil, e não se incomodava em olhar para trás pois sabia que estava sendo seguido, ainda podia cheirar isso, continuou até chegar a uma entrada no meio das raízes de uma grade árvore, adentrando ela e finalmente virando-se para observar a figura encapuzada parada a entrada ,  co m o um  vampiro que espera um convite para adentrar uma residência.

\- Sempre cauteloso ao se revelar a estranhos na floresta, não é mesmo, Black?

Um ganido deu lugar a uma risada quase humana no ar, enquanto o cão perdia seu pelo expe ç o  e roupas cobria sua pele revelando um homem alto, de cabelos negros, bigode e rosto abatido, mas os olhos castanhos vivo brilhavam em alegria.

\- Não é como se eu não conseguisse sentir o fedor desse seu cabelo oleoso a quilômetros daqui, Seboso.

A risada que se seguiu foi bem humana, o que contrastou com o rosnado da figura que retirava o capuz revelando antes de tudo um longo e magro nariz seguido de cabelos negros  emoldurando  o  rosto anguloso e severo do professor de poções Severo  Snape . O riso morreu por completo assim que  Snape  avançou na direção de Black, afastando-se um passo e endurecendo o corpo ele se preparou para um golpe que não veio. Os dois apenas se encararam por um insta nte até  Snape  explodir.

\- Entregue  logo a encomenda que  Dumbledore  me mandou buscar, cão idiota, eu não tenho tempo para seus joguinhos!

Relaxando visivelmente Sirius pôs a mão no bolso esquerdo de seu surrado casaco e brincou.

\- Qual é a press a, Seboso? Quer correr logo de volta para os braços do Malfoy? Ou será que hoje você foi emprestado para seu Lorde?

Não houve riso dessa vez, Sirius esperava uma resposta a provocação, ele queria ver a reação de  Snape .

\- Me dê a encomenda.

Esta foi sua única resposta, sem gritos, sem movimentos agressivos, sem varinha,  Snape  simplesmente falou baixo e pausadamente o que queria e para completar estendeu a mão agora completamente enfaixada para ele.

A falta de atitude do outro o intrigou tanto quanto a mão enfaixada, mas ele ainda tinha uma missão para completar, como fora lembrado, tinha de entregar um pequeno pacote a  Dumbledore , e então se esconder na floresta por mais um tempo até que fosse seguro andar entre os humanos novamente.

A mão de seu bolso se moveu com um pequeno pacote em direção a  Snape  que com um movimento rápido o arrancou de sua mão já se virando para sair, o que foi necessário para tirar Sirius do torpor e jogá-lo em uma espiral de dúvidas.

\- Espere,  Snape ! O que o professor quer com isso? Alias, o quê é isso?

Snape  continuou se afastando ignorando as perguntas de Sirius e já se preparando para sair, quando o outro segurou seu braço firmemente o virando para si.

\- Não me ignore, Seboso! Eu  arrisquei minha vida  rastejando pelo Ministério para pegar essa coisa e eu exijo sab....

Sua exigênci a chegou ao fim quando uma varinha foi posta em seu rosto, forçando- o a se afastar e soltar o braço de  Snape .

\- Não lhe interessa o que é, Vira-lata, você aceitou a missão então não reclame. E seja o que for não lhe dá o direito de me tocar.

Mais uma vez a voz baixa, mas agora Sirius podia sentir uma nota de raiva, o que lhe aliviou fortemente,  Snape  não  demonstrar  raiva na sua frente  s eria o mesmo que ver o apocalipse acontecer. Levantando as duas mãos ele se afastou preferindo esperar e perguntar ao próprio  Dumbledore  o que era a encomenda, provavelmente receberia uma resposta mais positiva que uma maldição.

\- Certo, então, vejo que nem você mesmo sabe. O erro foi meu, não deveria perguntar ao menino de entregas e sim ao destinatário.

Sorriu ao ver uma careta se formar no rosto do adversário, e a julgar pela sua atitude ele realmente não deveria saber o que estava carregando.

\- Cale a boca, Black!

Foi a  última cosa que escutou de  Snape  antes que ele se afastasse e novamente se misturasse ao cenário sombrio da floresta.

Sirius riu baixo enquanto  virava para dentro da árvore novamente se transformando em um cão e deitando no cão frio, finalmente poderia descansar ou esperava que sim já que o sol logo surgiria e seria bem difícil dormir com os incessantes barulhos do  Grope .

Curiosidade sobre a missão, a atitude de  Snape  e o fato de que e stranhamente seu pelo, sempre agradável a seu olfato, parecia  impregnando por uma camada de mofo pelo jeito que fedi a, dificultaram bastante o sono a chegar.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eu gostaria de agradecer a Fussyfox13 e a aboredfangirlwithnolife por comentarem e espero continuar este trabalho por bastante tempo!

“- Certo, então, vejo que nem você mesmo sabe. O erro foi meu, não deveria perguntar ao menino de entregas e sim ao destinatário.”

 

Severo apressou os passos, como se assim pudesse superar o comentário de Black e finalmente parar de pensar nas suas palavras.

Sua mão latejava fortemente, mas ele se recusava a parar, se recusa a chorar ou lamentar.  Isto era apenas parte de sua punição por ser arrogante, por pensar que poderia ter qualquer coisa para si senão a dor, então ele aceitaria de bom grado qualquer punição que lhe fosse atribuída e como um bom servo cumpriria seu dever para com seu senhor.

Com esse pensamento ele parou em frente ao escritório de Dumbledore, mas não entrou. Ficou esperando uma ordem pacientemente.

\- Entre, Severo.

A voz sempre calma de Dumbledore soou alegre como sempre soava quando ele falava com seus alunos, o diretor sempre foi uma figura que transpassava paz e alegria e algum mistério até. Como se ele pudesse ver muito além do que o futuro traria. Mas Severo já convivera muito tempo com o homem e sabia que ele não era mais que qualquer um deles nesse jogo, nem mais talvez que o próprio lorde das trevas.

\- Sabe, Severo, não precisa esperar uma ordem para entrar em meu escritório, depois de todo esse tempo podemos muito bem sermos tão impessoais quanto quisermos sozinhos.

\- Você poderia estar com alguém do ministério.

O sorriso nunca saiu de sua cara, assim como a careta de desgosto de Severo. Ele já havia caído naquela armadilha um dia, quando era jovem e estava desesperado, já havia pensado que aquele na sua frente poderia resolver qualquer problema com um simples sorriso ou na pior das hipóteses um aceno de varinha. Porque quando se tem a varinha mais poderosa do mundo espera-se o melhor desempenho do mundo. Mas o que é o mundo se não um aglomerado de acasos acidentais e pessoas que manipulam esses acasos.

\- Me pergunto se você encontrou com Black na floresta.

\- Deveria perguntar a mim então.

\- Certo, trouxe a encomenda.

\- Sim.

Nenhum dos dois sem movera, o que não opinião de Severo nunca deixará de ser muito desconfortável, conversar com as pessoas sem mover um músculo. Mesmo após anos aquilo ainda lhe causava um pequeno desconforto no fundo do seu cérebro.

Dumbledore levantou uma sobrancelha esperando uma prova física de suas palavras e severo moveu a mão que não estava enfaixada para dentro de sua capa, retirando a encomenda colocando ela na mesa entre ele e o diretor.

 

“- Certo, então, vejo que nem você mesmo sabe. O erro foi meu, não deveria perguntar ao menino de entregas e sim ao destinatário.”

 

Ele não queria lembrar disso agora, mas foi quase impossível, o pacote queimou durante toda caminhada até o castelo e ao colocá-lo na mesa Severo já conhecia seu peso e talvez até formato aparente, quase como um livro ou uma caixa.

\- Suponho que esteja interessado em saber o motivo deu ter feito Black e não você a cumprir tal missão não é mesmo, Severo?

Severo grunhiu. Quando a missão foi revelada a duas semanas em uma reunião da Ordem, Dumbledore quase de imediato a passou para Black, claro que o cão ficou idiotamente extasiado com, como ele mesmo disse, tal honra de servir ao bem maior. O imbecil ficou tão feliz que aparentemente não fez questão nenhuma de obter mais detalhes do seu serviço. Claro que Severo fora extremamente contra a escolha do diretor e deixou isso muito claro quando a reunião acabou e eles estavam sozinhos na sala. Normalmente Severo não falava mais que o estritamente necessário em reuniões e preferia demostrar qualquer opinião apenas a Dumbledore, este a propósito parecia ter prazer em desconsiderar sua opinião sempre que possível. Ele nunca considerara Black para missões, o homem era muito afobado e Severo levemente desconfiava que todos aqueles anos em Azkaban custaram-lhe mais neurônios que alguém com o nível inteligencia dele poderia se dar ao luxo de perder.

\- Você sabe muito bem a minha opinião.

O sorriso ainda estava firme.

\- Sim, Severo, mas você deve saber a minha. Escolhi Sirius pelo simples fato de que ele não questionaria minhas decisões, entenda, eu precisava de alguém que não pensasse muito antes de agir.

Agora era a vez de Severo colocar um pequeno sorriso de escárnio no canto a boca.

\- Então você precisava de uma marionete que fizesse exatamente o que você quer sem nunca questionar.

\- Longe de mim, meu amigo, eu precisava apenas de um pouco mais de ação e um pouco menos de raciocínio. Como você mesmo já disse um pouco menos de miolos. - Ele apontou para o pacote – Isto também está diretamente ligado ao destino de Black.

Severo olhou atentamente para a encomenda agora, se perguntando qual milagre sairia de dentro daquilo que faria o ministério revogar a decisão de executar Black. De qualquer forma era melhor não demostrar muita curiosidade, o diretor tinha seus próprios métodos de manipular as emoções que detectava.

\- Então qual criatura milagrosa sairá deste pacote e realizará seus desejos?

\- Tal criatura, Severo, é ninguém mais que sua estimada amiga Lilian Potter.

Severo se sentiu estremecer até o núcleo de pura tristeza. Ele odiava quando Dumbledore usava esse nome para leva-lo a fazer qualquer loucura e odiava particularmente ter qualquer conversa com o diretor sobre esse assunto em particular. Esta era sua penitência e ele gostava de manter ela apenas para si.

Dumbledore parecia ter notado sua mudança pois quase de imediato o sorriso desapareceu dando espaço para uma expressão que Severo poderia identificar como apenas pena, e ele odiava isso. Sabia exatamente o que vinha depois, um longo suspiro seguido de um mais longo ainda discurso sobre erros do passado e perdão e aceitação e seja lá o que mais ele adicionaria desta vez. Desde a primeira vez que ele escutou este sermão ele parece ter quintuplicado de tamanho.

\- Como exatamente isto seria possível?

Severo perguntou rapidamente quando viu o discurso quase saindo da boca o diretor. Seria melhor se Dumbledore ignorasse o desejo de ser tão intrometido dessa vez. Dumbledore ao que parecia elegantemente se preparou para voltar a conversa.

\- Um diário. – Respondeu desembrulhando um pequeno caderno e o depositando na mesa novamente. – Lilian tinha um diário afim de manter a segurança de sua família e registrar acontecimentos que para ela poderiam ser importantes em algum momento posterior.

\- E em que isso ajudaria Black? – Severo ignorou o breve estremecimento de sua mão enfaixada ao continuar. – E desde quando Black era parte da família de Lilian?

\- Black, como sabemos, era amigo íntimo de Thiago Potter, assim como Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew. – Dumbledore pegou o diário em mão como se desse tempo para os dois refletirem sobre Pettigrew. – Como sabemos Pedro era o fiel do segredo da família Potter e espero que Lilian não tenha deixado tal fato passar sem data-lo em seu diário.

Cinco segundos em silêncio foi necessário para que Severo analisasse todos os ângulos do pensamento de Dumbledore e perceber todos os erros que o raciocínio continha.

\- Você está louco? – Pela primeira vez na noite a voz de Severo se elevou a quase um grito. – Seu plano pode ser uma total perda de tempo se ela simplesmente resolvera não escrever nada! E se Black fosse capturado? – Antes que o diretor tivesse chance de abrir a boca ele continuou. – E mesmo que ela tenha datado algo sobre o assunto, quem poderia garantir a veracidade do que está escrito? Com tantos comensais infiltrado no ministério como poderia Black se quer ser escutado? Não é possível que o senhor não veja esses pontos!

Era isso, Severo estava no seu limite, sua mão lateja tanto que quase lhe tirava totalmente a audição, a ignorância de Black e o descaso de Dumbledore lhe tiravam toda a força mental de continuar naquela vida. Se naquele momento um grupo de comensais da morte invadisse a sala e atirassem nele, seria provavelmente o melhor presente que ele já ganhara na vida.

O golpe de misericórdia em sua alma fora o sorriso que voltara a se formar no rosto do diretor.

\- Não me leve a mal, Severo, eu avaliei muitos dos ângulos que você me apresentou, e claro eles não me deixaram mesmo quando você foi ao encontro de Black na floresta, mas como eu já disse o que precisávamos era de um pouco mais de ação e um pouco menos de raciocínio.

Severo precisava sair dali, precisava de uma poção contra dor e uma poção anti-sonhos e quem sabe uma ou duas garrafas de vodca. É sempre mais fácil ceder aos pensamentos do diretor que correr o risco de ficar louco tentando contestá-lo.

\- Como desejar, diretor. Vou para meus aposentos agora.

\- Certo, Severo, descanse por hora.

Severo andou até fora da sala o mais rápido que pode afim de encontrar logo seu primeiro copo de vodca.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu só quero deixar claro que eu não tenho nada contra o professor Dumbledore(um amigo meu leu e interpretou desta forma). Apenas as pessoas não veem as outras de um modo de vista universal, vemos as pessoas por um filtro de experiências.  
> PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Vamos logo descobrir sobre esse machucado na mão de Severo.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentem sobre o quê acharam deste capítulo e obrigada pela atenção.


End file.
